The Huntress
by L.Nost
Summary: Elsa is a vampire huntress renowned and respected for her abilities. But there's a secret she's keeping. A secret that she keeps hidden and tucked away in the confines of her bedroom. AU. Elsa and Anna are not related.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to Frozen belong to Disney.

* * *

There was a foul stench in the air. It reeked of sickness, and death, and decay.

Elsa recognized the scent immediately.

Her movements were quick as she turned towards the smell, making her way into the thick of it. It didn't take long for her to find the source.

Elsa ducked down low and took cover behind a tree. The air around her stilled and the birds quieted at the sound of feet crunching through the snow. She peered into the distance and her eyes narrowed at the approaching sight.

There was a newborn wandering the forest; careless and young. The fresh smell of death hung around the wretched creature as he walked by, causing the huntress to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She knew that he had recently fed, and though Elsa pitied the poor soul that was made a meal of, it did make her current task easier.

She crept behind closely, knowing that the vampire would have only one purpose left in mind; to return to the den.

The scent burned hotter with each step and she knew they could only be a short distance away. _There would be more there_, she thought, the entire clan if she were lucky.

A smile pulled tight at her lips and the sword at her hip sang at the promise of bloodshed.

She was going to enjoy this.

She approached the boy carefully, slowly gaining in distance. But just as the smell began to bring a burn to her nose and a sting to her eyes, a scream tore through the forest.

Elsa stilled and her head turned to the direction of the noise. It drew her attention away and caused the vampire she had been following to bolt. She cursed softly, torn between pursuing the boy and seeking out the noise. But the scream from before sounded again, louder this time, cutting like a sharp knife through the silence of the forest. Elsa cursed once more before she turned on her heels and ran after it.

Her breathing caught in short gasping breaths, and her heart thundered a painful beat as she ran. The screaming caused a memory to rear up, and with it an ache to her chest.

A memory that was still too fresh and hurt too much flashed through her head. It brought a haze to her mind that made thinking very, very difficult. She ignored the part of her that told her to turn back, to remember the task at hand, but her heart took a firm hold of her actions and pulled her forward. It made her feet run faster and her heart beat painful as she sprinted through the forest. The screams tore away at her focus. It sounded loud and pained and…

_Familiar._

Her body shivered as a spike of fear dug hard into her back. The memory flashed through her mind again, and she desperately tried to push it away. She didn't want to remember now. Not when a life was obviously at stake.

But desperate as she was, she couldn't. It was persistent in its demand and took no pity in her agony. Another scream rose up and rang heavy through the walls of her mind. It echoed briefly with the one she'd heard in the distance, before over powering it completely.

The sound was unbearable.

A vision of a young woman flashed through her mind; her body broken and her neck torn open.

The world around Elsa faded, and her eyes took in the sight of a different night.

* * *

She stood there, frozen. Her eyes were wide and her body shook in horror at the sight before her.

_No_.

Her legs weakened, unable to bear the weight of what she saw. They buckled once before giving out to the earth below.

No, no, _no_!

Elsa crawled on hands and knees towards the younger woman, slowly bridging the gap between them. She reached out for the girl and gathered her close, cradling her tight against her chest. Elsa watched with tearful eyes as the girl struggled to return the embrace. She looked down and her body shook at the wounds she saw. Her eyes closed tight and her breath drew in with a shudder.

There were so many.

They littered her arms and legs, and the front of her blouse was already soaked through with blood. Elsa brushed at flaming red bangs, and watched helplessly as the light in the woman's eyes flickered and dimmed.

The sight had her terrified.

_Her eyes._

They weren't supposed to look like that, her heart cried out. They were supposed to stay bright, and blue, and _alive_.

She tried desperately to ignore the crackle and wheeze of a breath going faint, and focused on the younger woman's face. Elsa focused on her eyes, her hair, the freckles on her cheeks… _anything_ to keep from looking down at the girl's brokenness.

Her eyes stung with the approach of tears and her fingers fumbled for the dagger on her belt. The girl was stilling in her embrace. Her struggles were nearing an end, and Elsa had to be the one to provide it. She lifted the dagger and gazed down at the woman once again. Elsa could feel the fingers clutched to her front weaken, and with it, the last bits of her sanity.

This was someone she _loved;_ someone who brought a blaze of light into her life.

_This isn't happening_, she thought, panicked. Her mind refused to believe it. This woman had only just walked into her life, like a gift from the stars themselves. They weren't allowed to take her back.

They couldn't.

A sob escaped her lips as her gaze moved from the girl's hair, to her eyes, and then down to her checks. Her eyes moved slowly, deliberately, trying to memorize every detail of the girl.

Her eyes trailed lower.

They paused.

Her thoughts grew distant and her vision faint when her gaze landed upon a pair of sweet, parted lips. They were stained red she noticed.

Red, red,_ red_.

Her hand stilled.

* * *

Her thoughts broke away from the memory and her eyes narrowed. The memory brought a rush of anger to rise from deep within her. It bubbled up and spilled into her actions. Her focus came rushing back in a blaze and her vision cleared. A path through the forest opened up and Elsa quickly made her way through. She dashed past the tree line and landed in a clearing, immediately scanning the surrounding with watchful eyes. She caught movement to the left and her head whipped towards the sight.

"No," she whispered, feeling her stomach drop at the sight.

There was a woman there, laying crumpled on the ground. Her face was a mask of despair as she sobbed atop the body of a man. Elsa realized then, that she was the source of those god awful screams.

A surge of compassion rose up for the poor woman. Attacks were growing more violent and more numerous these days. Something dark was gathering with in the village limits; something dark and wicked and foul. She needed to put a stop to it, and soon.

She made to approach the grieving woman, wanting nothing but to offer some sort of comfort, but a small figure blocked her path.

The village leader.

She regarded him in annoyance. The small wisp of a man had the nerve to blame _her_. Had she come sooner, had she been quicker, then a death would've been avoided. She tightened her fists hard, hard enough that they shook, but she stood firm and bore the rebuke. The village folk were growing restless over the dangers that lurked so close and she decided against adding to those fears.

She fought the urge to send a gloved hand straight into the man's face and waited for the rant to finish. The moment it did, she silently slipped away; away from that blasted old man, away from the crowd that had gathered, and away from those awful, _awful_ screams.

* * *

(Later)

The tap, tap, tapping of boots sounded through the night air. Elsa's movements were unhurried and sure as she followed the cobble stoned path deeper into the village. Darkness clawed along the edges of her vision, but she paid it no heed. She had grown accustomed to the creeping shadows and the hushed sounds long ago. Darkness no longer brought a thunder to her chest or a tremor to her hands. Instead it wrapped around her, warm and inviting, like a shroud that hid her away and kept her safe.

Her steps didn't falter as the path snuck into dark alley ways and disappeared around sharp corners. She followed it until a grand 2 story flat peaked out from the distance. It sat tucked away in the darker reaches of the village and provided a safe place to call home.

A bitter chill fell around her and her steps quickened. She could feel the warning in the air and it hinted at an approaching storm. She unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside. Long elegant fingers rose to gently nurse an ache in her head while her other hand moved to close the door behind her.

Elsa shut her eyes a moment and sighed. The day had left her feeling weak and weary. She hoped a short night's rest would help relieve the ache in her body. It begged for the chance to recuperate; to repair the damage of a worn spirit and a tired mind.

The coat she wore felt tight and the sword at her hip heavy, as she made her way across the foyer and up the stairs to her bedroom.

She was exhausted.

A soft sigh escaped her as she continued down the hall. Though her body was tired, her feet kept silent and light as they moved across the wooden floor. Her brows drew together and a frown stretched tight across her features when she recalled the day's events.

_That ungrateful…,_ Elsa paused and shook the thought from her head. She took in slow calming breaths and opened the door to her room. _No._ She wouldn't go back to that. She'd leave those troubles behind for now. Now she was in her place of solace, a place that held her peace.

She un-clipped the sword at her hip and propped it up besides the door. She ran her fingers though her bangs and smoothed them out while her eyes slowly traced across the room. They traced over curtains that were pulled tight over the windows and past a fireplace that crackled and burned warmly. They paused when they landed on a figure laying in her bed.

The figure, slight in frame but notably feminine, was wrapped up loosely in Elsa's sheets. They fell around her in waves that blended in with smooth milky skin, and those waves swirled to life when the girl stirred. She yawned lightly against the back of her hand and stretched the other far above her head. Her back arched and her muscles pulled tight as she stretched, and the girl released a soft sound of appreciation when her body tensed, then relaxed fully back into the warmth of the bed.

"Mmm, Elsa?" The woman called out softly.

Blue eyes fluttered open and sleepily made their way towards the door. A smile, bright and wide, shined at the sight of the older woman.

Elsa looked at her fondly before her eyes flickered down to the younger woman's mouth. The smile, though beautiful and pure, revealed a quiet glimpse of the girl's true nature. She caught sight of sharp, sharp teeth as they jutted out innocently from under the girl's top lip, and her skin prickled at the sight. The twin curves reminded her that the sweet, loving girl was more than she appeared. Much, much more.

She would be wise to remember that.

"Yes Anna. It's me."

Elsa approached the bed slowly and sat on the edge of it, undoing the buttons of her long coat as she did. Once settled, she felt the bed dip slightly behind her and the weight of gentle hands rest on her shoulders. She felt a soft feminine body slide up close and she shivered at the contact. Another shiver ripped through her when that body moved closer still, and pressed firmly against the length of her back.

_Mmmmm_, she sighed out. This was nice. So, so nice. Her eyes fell shut when those hands began to rub and work at the tightness in her shoulders.

"Long day?" The younger woman asked softy.

Elsa let out a quiet moan of affirmation. That was all she was capable of at the moment. Anna's fingers were magic and her body delightfully soft. There was little she could do, but let her body melt into the embrace. She sighed and felt her head dip back slightly. Slender arms slid their way around her shoulders and moved to play with the soft frills of her blouse. The cool breath on her neck drew in, shuddered, and drew out again slowly. This action repeated once, twice, before it was replaced with a light tickling sensation.

Elsa shivered. The woman was nuzzling her.

She felt the tip of a nose drag lightly up the length of her throat and back down again. The feeling left a trail of heat in their wake, and that heat was quick to spread to the rest of her body. It crept along her neck, out to her limbs, and dropped low into her belly. It settled into a tight warmth that nearly had her squirming.

The feeling was delightful.

Elsa turned her head slowly, lazily, to look upon the face of her keeper and started when she saw a pair of eyes, dark and clouded, staring back.

"You need to feed."

Her voice sounded raspy and breathless, but it was final in their say. She closed her eyes and quickly broke their gaze. The allure the young vampire projected was strong and gripping. And the vampire herself was ignorant to the fact. A second longer and Elsa knew she would've lost herself.

The younger woman flinched and drew back. "W-what? Yes. Yes of course," she said slowly, blinking out of the haze she'd been in.

_What was that_? Anna questioned coming back to herself. What she just did, that wasn't like her at all. It felt like her mind drew away and sat apart from her body. She was unable to do anything but watch as her actions took over. Her brows furrowed and she worried over the thought. She needed to focus. Elsa needed her right now.

Elsa was tired. She was exhausted. She was…

_Vulnerable_.

A thrill ran through her before she shook her head in disgust_. No!_ These thoughts weren't her own. They were frightening and dangerous and dark.

These were the thoughts of a monster.

A look of despair slowly fell upon the young girl's face. Her arms slackened at the realization, and they dropped to her sides like lead when the older woman finally drew away.

Elsa turned to face the distraught girl, taking care to avoid eye contact, and placed her hands between them. Unaware of the girl's current plight, she kept her head down and swiftly drew out a blade. She pulled her gloves off and her gaze landed on the pointer and middle finger of her left hand. "Be careful to not draw too much. I'm a bit tired this evening."

Worried eyes glanced up to look at her. The allure in them had vanished and in their stead was a strong moving concern. "Maybe we shouldn't."

Elsa looked at her firmly a moment before dropping her gaze again. "Don't be foolish Anna," the older woman said softly, gently. "This is necessary. The consequences of a missed meal are more severe than a little tiredness on my part."

A look of horror fell upon the young woman's face before a look of guilt replaced it. She was right. She was right and Anna hated it. She'd seen the damages a crazed vampire could inflict and she shuddered at the memory. There was an itch on her neck that had her squirming, but she kept her hands firmly on her lap. Anna nodded her head and sniffled.

Elsa's eyes softened. She knew the girl still wasn't used to this, but it needed to be done. She brought the blade to her fingers and swiftly slit them open. A trickle of blood started to flow before she offered her fingers to the young vampire. "Come Anna." She beckoned the girl gently, watching closely as the girl tensed. "Quickly now, before I make a mess of myself."

The young woman nodded slowly. Her eyes fell from the older woman's face and flickered to the gash of red before her. Her head tilted forward slightly and her mind grew heavy. She was losing herself again. She could feel a lust grip at her again, but this was different she noticed. Her body moved to the call of a different sort. The thrill that came with the hunt vanished at the proffered meal and Anna allowed a different need to fuel her movements. It was primal in nature, close to savage, a need that indicated survival.

Her eyes lidded as they trailed after the blood. It fell in a bright crimson steam down the woman's long fingers. It flowed thickly down her hand, past her wrist, and down the length of her arm.

Elsa sucked in a breath. The air around them was growing tense again. It fell around them thick and heavy, causing the beat of her heart to quicken with each passing moment. That look was back on Anna's face, pleasant and alluring. It drew her nearer, just like before.

Elsa could feel the blood run down her arm, and was about to call out to Anna again, but the girl moved.

Anna took firm hold of her forearm and gently pulled it up towards her face. Her eyes were dark as her tongue darted out to catch at the blood. She dragged her tongue up in one long fluid motion and licked the older woman clean. Her tongue stopped at the curve of Elsa's wrist and retreated back into her mouth. She took in the taste of her mistress, looked her in the eye, and smiled. The smile pulled slowly at her lips, wide and luring, before her head moved forward and her tongue darted out again. She kept her eyes on Elsa as she traced up the palm of the woman's hand.

A loud wet slurping noise sounded though the air and Elsa blushed deeply at it. She would've been horrified at such a noise, if it didn't feel so, so good. She bit back a moan as the vampire continued.

This tension around them; it wasn't Anna's intention. All the girl sought out to do was feed. She didn't realize the tortures she was putting Elsa through, and she was lost to the fact that her actions had taken on such a... _sensual_ tone. The real side of Anna was oblivious to all of this. She always was.

Elsa drew in a breath when the vampire finally took her fingers into her mouth and she gasped when she felt the vampire suck at them wetly.

They did this every night.

_Every night._

Elsa knew she should be used it by now, but no matter how many times they've done this or how hard she'd tried, Elsa still couldn't help the rush of heat that flooded her face and fell between her legs. Her body shook when she felt cool lips wrap firmly around her fingers. Anna was sucking harder at them now, coaxing for more blood to flow. Elsa tried to ignore the strong muscle of the woman's tongue as it moved along the cut, but it was difficult. She could feel her hand shaking. The feeling was too hard to ignore when the woman's tongue moved so slowly, so gently.

_Too much._.. Elsa thought desperately, quivering where she sat. The blonde woman struggled with the sensations. She was always so in tune with her body. Her senses were keen, and perceptive, and this was just too much.

She felt _everything._

The older woman couldn't hold it in any longer and fell against the girl's shoulder. She moaned loudly and clutched at the vampire's night dress. The silken material fell loosely around the girl, and it felt nice and cool in the heat of her grasp.

Anna gasped out at the movement, effectively drawing away from the hand in front of her. The haze around her faded and her eyes cleared at the sight of the fallen woman. A panic over came her.

Had she taken too much?

"Elsa!" she called out frightened, taking the woman by the shoulders and shaking her gently. "I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean too."

Elsa blinked away the haze and placed a weak smile on her face. "I'm fine Anna," her voice shook and she drew away from the girl. She tried again, "I'm fine," she said with a firmer voice, "Like I said, I'm just a bit tired."

She ignored the look of concern still on the younger woman's face and leaned towards the drawer beside the bed. She tried to keep the tremble from her body as she pulled out a set of gauze and bandages. The effects from the feeding were always slow to wear off and she blushed, hoping the girl never noticed.

Elsa quickly cleaned and wrapped her cuts. She never had to keep them wrapped for longer than a few hours. Something in the vampire's saliva made sure the wounds closed and healed quickly. The bandages were more for caution than anything.

She put the bandages away and slipped out of her coat and boots. She laid down gingerly on the bed and smiled when the young vampire followed.

"Don't you want to slip into something a little more comfortable?" The younger woman asked, eyeing Elsa's long black slacks and frilled white blouse.

"I'll only be resting for a few hours." Elsa said slowly, sleepily. She was wearier then she thought. "I have an assignment later this evening."

"Oh?" Anna said slowly, before carefully continuing, "Can I come? I promise I can help."

Elsa peeked an eye open and glanced at the girl lying beside her. She took in the girl's hopeful expression before closing her eye again.

She sighed.

Guilt rose up for the poor girl. She had been cooped up inside for far too long. Anna had always been the picture of sunshine, and right now her spirit demanded to be free. How was she to deny that?

"I suppose you could."

Anna's face brightened. "Really?"

Elsa smiled. She could literally feel the girl buzzing with excitement. "Yes, yes of course," she yawned out softly. She turned on her side and tucked her hands below the pillow before continuing, "Just be sure to wake me in two hours."

"Yes ma'am!" Anna saluted, eyeing the books in front of them eagerly, already knowing how to pass the time. She turned back to Elsa and quieted at the gentle look on her face. The woman had already fallen asleep. Anna smiled and pulled at the sheets around them, gently tucking the older woman into place. Satisfied that the older woman was warm and comfortable, she lowered down and snuggled close, more than excited for the nights events.

* * *

A/N

Thank you for reading. Any and all reviews are deeply appreciated, especially when they offer writing advice or helpful comments in regards to the story. They really do help me grow as a writer. I was able to fix a few mistakes already, thanks to the help of you awesome readers! Thanks again!

I'm also open to suggestions on what you might want from this story. I honestly made this fic just to try my hand at the genre, but some people want me to continue it. We'll see where this goes :3


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa flew through the night air. Her steps were swift and her movements light as she jumped from one roof top to the other in quick, fluid succession. The air around her was crisp and she took the moment to enjoy the calmness of the evening. Most of the villagers were already tucked away in bed, warm and safe; lost to the affairs of the darkened world. And though Elsa longed to be among them, the nap from earlier was enough to do her body good. She felt invigorated, energized, like a circuit of energy ran through her. It fueled her movements and granted her strength.

_Or maybe_, she thought. Maybe this vigor came from a different source all together.

She took a quick glance back and smiled.

Anna was there, right on her heel.

The young vampire was following her with equal grace as they leapt the rooftops. The promise from earlier had been kept, and now both women were together, making their way through the village.

The older woman jumped a particularly large divide, twisted midair and dove straight into the alley below. She was pleased to hear the patter of steps still following close behind.

At first she'd been worried.

Even now her stomach lurched at what the night had in store for them. But Anna was quick. She was clever. The girl picked up on her new abilities so naturally that it had the older woman reeling. The girl was matching her _every_ move.

The huntress picked up the pace and tore through the streets. She ran up an ally wall, jumped, and landed gracefully onto the rooftop aside it. She moved with grace that came with years of experience, years of training, and when she looked back, she found that Anna had mirrored her perfectly.

The girl did not have the same training or experience to guide her movements, no, her grace was borrowed, lent to her from the creature she'd become. The possibilities of what the young vampire was capable of were frightening, and Elsa hoped that when the time came, when Anna realized the full potential of what the creature had to offer, that it wouldn't change her.

Anna was a loving creature, and Elsa hoped she would remain that way. There was no way the goodness in her had the possibility of being warped; of being tainted.

_Right?_

The thought was worrying, but Elsa shook her head and pushed it aside for now. A familiar building was coming into sight and now was not the time for such thoughts. She dropped back down to the streets below and slowed her movements. She approached a small tucked away pub and read the sign above the door, _The Old Crown Tavern__. J_ust the place she needed to be.

The air kicked up to her right and Anna appeared at her side, hair tousled and chest heaving. The girl took a moment to observe their surroundings, curious as to why they had stopped. After finding nothing of interest, she turned curious eyes up to Elsa.

"Where are we? Why'd we stop?"

Elsa glanced at the eagerness in the girl's movements and smiled. Anna wanted to continue their little stroll, of that she was certain, but it needed to be put off for now. There was work to be done.

"I'll be meeting with someone here. My contact for the assignments I take on. It wont take long."

Elsa approached the door and paused. She tilted her head down to look at the girl besides her and frowned. "Remember what we discussed, Anna," she said firmly. She didn't mean to sound so stern, but this was important.

Anna looked up at her with a large grin on her face. It slipped the moment she saw the look on Elsa's face. She realized then what the older woman was referring too.

_Things were different now_, the older woman had told her, and everything she did had to be done with caution. She no longer belonged to the day. No, evil had taken that part of Anna; snuffed it out in the span of a night. It stole the person she was away and bore her anew. She was a creature of the night now; and the night demanded her innocence.

They had to be careful. And careful meant diligence. Anything that could expose Anna had to be hidden. Sharp smiles and all.

This was the only way to stay safe, Elsa had said, the only way to keep her out of harms way.

Anna licked her lips and forced them into a thin line. The feeling was strange, having to keep such a serious face, but she took care to hide her smile away. If Elsa had allowed her to come out and assist her this evening, then the least she could do was listen to the instructions given. She straightened and nodded at the older woman, showing she understood.

Satisfied with the girl's response, Elsa turned the handle and stepped in.

Smoke filled the air as the door closed behind them. It hung like a cloud in the upper reaches of the pub and stung at Elsa's eyes. She glared through the thick of it and saw a familiar figure hidden in the corner.

_Good, he's already here,_ she thought. The faster they got this over with, the better. They needed to leave before they were noticed_._

She turned to ask Anna for a few moments, but the girl had already wandered off. She watched with a sharp gaze as Anna made her way under the thickness of the smoke, too short to actually notice it, and innocently approach a group of men. The girl rocked on the balls of her feet curiously, watching quietly as they played a game of darts.

The blonde woman eyed the girl warily. Anna seemed to be distracted for the time being. _This shouldn't take long_, she reassured herself, _Anna will be fine for the moment_. With one last glance and a light haste in her step, Elsa made her way to the man in the corner.

She took a seat and went straight to the point. "What have you got for me?" Elsa asked, resting her arm on the table between them. Their chairs were pushed up against the wall, allowing them a view of the far side of the bar. Elsa was able to watch closely as Anna edged closer to the men, taking more interest in the game.

The man glanced at her, startled by her sudden appearance. He recovered when he recognized the stiffness in her posture and quickly pulled an envelope from his coat. "I've got one assignment for you tonight. The usual really," He said waving the envelope through the air. "We've got reports of a vamp wandering the theater district. I've counted two deaths this past week already."

A hearty laugh boomed against the walls of the pub and Elsa's back stiffened at the sound. Her attention turned from the man beside her to the small scene across the room. She saw that a small crowd had gathered around the game and she noticed that Anna had moved closer as well. Most didn't notice the girl, they seemed more than busy with roughing about. But then, there were a few that did. And those few threw curious looks to the small woman that stood out, unfazed and unmindful, to the sea of men bustling around her.

One of them, a giant of a man really, had approached the small girl. Elsa raised a brow at the eagerly greeted 'yoo-hoo,' and leaned forward in her chair curiously. She watched closely as he offered a dart her way, encouraging her to join the game. And when the girl agreed in obvious excitement, he let out another booming laugh before guiding them both to the front.

The man was massive. He dwarfed those around him and towered over the young girl, large and intimidating. But his face was kind Elsa noticed. Even with the gruffness of his appearance he looked down at the girl with a kind eye, he seemed more a mother hen than the bear he appeared to be. Elsa's posture relaxed and she eased at the realization.

Elsa turned her gaze back to the man beside her, "I thought you said you had something interesting Kristoff. Get on with it," she said, already growing inpatient.

The man straightened and tore his eyes away from the distraction across the room. "Heh, right," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He leaned forward on the table and spoke in a quieter voice, "Well...," the man hesitated, then continued, "The information I have on this next one stems from rumors more than anything, but it's something I thought you'd be interested in."

He slipped the envelope onto the table and slid it towards the woman, "There's word going 'round of some big shot nobleman looking for something. A missing heirloom is what I heard." He chanced a glance at Elsa and saw the impatience in her gaze. He hurried on, "The problem here is that the man's gone mad trying to find it. He thinks a vampire made off with it and he's been hiring people to go after it since; bounty hunters, hired swords, mercenaries, practically anyone willing to venture out for a bit of gold."

Elsa looked at the man tiredly, "Look, i'm not interested in a treasure hunt."

"Well yes.. but it's a bit more than that. I know this sounds like an insane amount of effort for a hunk of gold, but look at it this way," he said tapping a finger on the envelope, "This man's been going place to place, hiring people to literally die for him. Every one he's sent out hasn't come back, Elsa. And he's too crazed to just give up on the stupid piece. I need you to go out, accept the man's offer, and get the job done. Put an end to all this." The man finished tiredly before leaning back into his chair. "Look...he'll be making his way here soon, and I'd rather he not add to our problems."

Elsa took in the mans words and considered them carefully. This wasn't the usual hunt for a troublesome vampire. No, this time trouble was being brewed by a human. A human who was committing acts just as horrific. She frowned, the blond was right. What ever drove this man to madness was not worth the lives of those people.

Elsa opened her mouth to accept the assignment, but a rush of movement from the far side of the room caught her attention. Or rather, the stilling of it actually. The bustle from across the room had ceased so abruptly that Elsa's head whipped up in alarm. She quickly scanned for any sign of trouble. She looked for tense glares, for the drawing of blades, for anything that might hint at a fight, but she saw nothing. Her eyes continued around the room before they settled back onto the group from earlier.

They were no longer roughing about she noticed. Instead, they stood stock still, staring wide eyed and panicked at... Anna.

Elsa's own eyes widened at the sight. The younger woman stood there, looking distracted and utterly oblivious to the fact that all eyes had turned to her. She was still studying the game curiously, looking as if she were tallying up the score. But it seemed that some time during her conversation with Kristoff, the younger woman had wandered away from the safety of the side lines... and straight into the path of a flying dart!

Elsa's jaw locked and her body tensed, _She's got a dart in her head!_ she thought, alarmed.

The score must have been something impressive, for the girl was completely, _utterly_, unaware of the sliver of metal that was stuck fast to her skull.

The bodies around the girl broke from their shock and moved as one to fret over the girl. The noise came back in a roar as the men argued over how to best tend to the girl. The biggest one from earlier seemed to be nearing tears as he held his hands just shy of the dart. Unsure of whether to pull it free or let it alone. He didn't want the child hurt more than she was.

The sight was almost comical, Elsa thought fleetingly, and if she weren't currently suffocating under a wave of anxiety, then she would've have laughed at the sight. Never mind the dart in her head, a games winning tally was a far more pressing matter to the girl.

_What in the world is that girl thinking,_ Elsa thought. She resisted the urge to throw her hand over her face and settled for a worried sigh. She leaned forward in her chair, her instincts pulling her towards the crowd and towards Anna, but she forced her body still. Business still had to be tended to.

The man beside her shifted, "That girl..." Elsa's head whipped in his direction. "I've never seen her before. Didn't I see you two walk in together?" He asked, turning a worrying gaze to the blonde woman, "Elsa... you should know how dangerous it is to keep a girl in your company. Unless..." The man looked to Anna and considered her closely, "Unless you think she'd make a good addition to.."

"I'll take the assignments," Elsa rushed out, interrupting the man. She ignored the question in his gaze and snatched the papers off the table. She threw a quick good bye over her shoulder and briskly made her way over to Anna.

That was enough. She needed to grab Anna and get out. The whole pub had a good enough look at the young woman, and that included Kristoff. She saw the look in the man's eyes. She knew exactly where his train of thought was leading too.

Her eyes narrowed.

He wanted to pull Anna into their line of work. Hunters were increasingly rare to come by these days. Especially now with the influx of vampires appearing in their village. Their numbers had dwindled quick, and now it was just Kristoff and herself. She recalled him wanting to recruit more people just for the sake of numbers, but she would sooner toss the man off the side of a mountain before he entertained the thought dragging Anna into this. The girl was here to observe and that was it.

She moved passed the group of panicked men who, Elsa noticed, all looked close to tears, and grabbed the young vampire by the arm. She guided them to the door, flung it open, and stepped back out into the night.

"Subtlety, Anna." She said after they were a good distance away.

"You need to be subtle," she stressed again. "Do you realize what you did back there? You drew attention to yourself. And in a massively disastrous way." Her words were strained, but she labored to keep her voice low. She would never raise her voice at the girl, but right now she was close. So, so close. That situation was dangerous. If the wrong person saw what happened then...

All the frustration that built up vanished, and Elsa deflated at the thought. She didn't want anything to happen to Anna. She just wanted her safe. That was all.

She glanced down at the girl and saw the quiver on her lip. Elsa's heart tugged at the sight. She took in a calming breath, held it, and released it a moment later, "Anna," she sighed out tiredly, "Just be more aware of your surroundings, okay? Always remember. Stay hidden. Out of sight. Do you understand?"

The girl sniffed and nodded.

Elsa sighed again. All this for a little dart accident.

N_o one got too close a look at it,_ Elsa reasoned. They could convince the others that it wasn't as bad as it looked, and the Kristoff situation could be dealt with at a later date. Elsa visibly relaxed at the thought and peered down at the girl.

Her brow twitched in annoyance.

The blasted thing was still there, she realized, just sticking out the side of the girl's head. And Anna herself still didn't seem to notice it.

Elsa pulled Anna into a nearby alley and beckoned her closer. Once the younger woman was within reach, Elsa cupped her cheek with one hand and cradled the back of her head with the other. She took a moment to frown at the metal piece, "Hold still," she said and slowly moved her hand up to lightly touch at the dart. When the girl showed no signs of discomfort, she took a firmer hold and pulled it out in one quick motion.

"Hmmm," she heard the girl hum, "Heh, that tingled."

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled down fondly at the girl, "Honestly now, what am I going to do with you," she said, holding the girl's cheek a moment longer before taking a step back. She looked to the moon and saw that it was still high enough in the sky. There was time for a little detour before they headed home.

She dropped the dart and turned away. "Come Anna. There's something I need to take care of."

* * *

The man smiled down at the trembling girl. He dragged a sharp finger down the side of her cheek and smiled a frightening smile. "What are you doing out so late young lady? And with out an escort too," the vampire asked in a smooth, deep voice.

The girl forced her eyes shut and shivered violently at the sound.

"It's a good thing we happened across each other when we did. Frightening things like to come out at night. Wouldn't you agree?"

The girl only shook in response. The man frowned at this and wrapped a hand around her neck. "Where are your manners child?" He hissed out, drawing his face closer to hers. "Answer me."

When she didn't the vampire tightened the hold on her neck and drew closer still. He dragged a tongue along the side of her face, tracing a vile wet trail along the path his finger had taken earlier. He smiled at the taste.

A breeze blew passed him, and in the next moment a hand gripped hard onto the back of his neck. He was torn away from the girl that instant and thrown back into the wall behind them.

The vampire let out a howl of pain. The action was quick and the fingers on his neck had dug deep. They tore away at flesh and drew a vicious gash that bled red, and hot, and painful.

Elsa heard the crack of brick and bone, but kept her gaze to the frightened girl. A quick scan showed the girl suffered no injuries. She turned back towards the vampire before speaking in a calm voice, "I suggest you leave," she said, eyeing the man now rising to his feet. "Get out of here now," she growled when the girl hesitated. A yelp was heard and a sound of thanks followed before the girl finally scrambled away.

"A shame," the vampire said, cracking bones back into place as he rose. "I had such a nice evening planned for that girl you know." He took a moment to eye the girl as she ran. His eyes flashed back to the woman before him, "But if you'd like my company, then you're more than welcome to ask." he smirked, dragging a tongue along the tip of a fang.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the man.

_Disgusting._

She kept her lips tight and her gaze focused. This man wasn't worth the breath wasted to respond to such a question. Instead, her grip tightened on the sword at her hip and her legs tensed beneath her, ready to spring forward. Just as she was about draw the weapon from its sheath, Elsa saw a flash of silver. A scream rang out into the air before Elsa realized that it was coming from the vampire before her. The man was doubled over with both hands clutched to his face and blood ran thickly passed his fingers. Elsa took the chance to draw her sword and lunged forward.

The movement was quick, but the vampire looked up in time to see the bade nearing. He dove to the right, but the blade caught onto his left shoulder, ripping it free from his body. A howl of pain tore from his lips and white flooded his vision.

Elsa watched with a flat gaze as the creature fell forward and crumpled to the ground. This one didn't want to go down so easily. Usually it was the first swipe that ended each assignment. Elsa stood before the man, mildly impressed. It has been a while since she encountered a vampire with any sort of experience. The amount of newborns she had to deal with recently were numerous and tiring. She knew how to appreciate a challenge when she encountered one.

But as it was, this vampire was only drawing out the pain trying to fight back.

She smirked when the vampire clutched for the missing appendage and continued to writhe on the floor in agony.

"Damn you," he snarled, throwing his head back against the pavement.

It took less then a moment for the vampire to feel her gaze on him, and he met it with a glare of his own. He's had enough of being humiliated by this woman.

Elsa watched as the man moved to rise to his feet, he wanted more. The huntress thought herself to be a patient soul. If a quick death was not what he desired, then Elsa would be a gracious host.

Red filled the man's vision when he saw the smirk on the woman's face. The desire to survive clouded his mind, and instincts took over. The vampire jumped to his feet, teeth bared and eyes wild. He lunged for the huntress blindly.

Elsa quickly raised her sword and blocked the claw that had swiped for her chest. She staggered back when the man's body continued forward and collided into her own. She dug her heels hard into the ground to keep from falling and drew her face away from the creature's snapping jaw. Elsa grunted in disgust, she could feel his breath on her neck and a claw nicking at skin. She pushed forward on her sword and forced the man back. She used the newly gained distance to deliver a kick straight into his stomach, forcing him back onto the ground.

The man growled in frustration. He rose once again and lunged for the woman. Anger made him sloppy and so very predictable. Elsa was growing tired of this.

The vampire pulled his arm back and brought it back down atop the woman.

Elsa anticipated the vampire's actions the moment he rose from the ground. She stepped back just as the claw descended onto her face and brought her sword up to meet with his chest. The man's own momentum was enough to drive the blade straight through, almost as easily as slicing bread. A gasp of shock was the last she heard from him before she forced her blade upward, through the man's heart, and out his left shoulder.

The body fell face first into the ground with a thud, and she gazed down in disappointment. She was expecting a bit more tact from this one, but like the others he succumbed to his instincts too easily.

Elsa went through the encounter in her head and remembered something then, she approached the body and turned it over with her boot. She glanced down and saw what had distracted the vampire earlier. Something was logged deep into his left eye.

_Now how in the world did..., _she paused and ran a hand through her hair, realization dawning on her. _Of course, s_he thought, she should have expected as much.

"Anna," she called out, speaking into the night air. She knew Anna was nearby and she waited patiently for the girl to reveal herself.

A figure hesitated before emerging from the shadows.

Elsa threw a pointed look to the girl before nodding her head towards the vampire on the ground, demanding an explanation.

"He was disrespecting you," Anna pouted, crossing her arms around her chest as she stepped out from the shadows. "It couldn't be helped that my first thought was to throw something. It was unfortunate for him that it happened his way...and that it happened to hit him in the face," she said, mumbling that last part out.

"And I suppose you had every intention to stay hidden and to not intervene."

"That's exactly right! I..." Anna trailed off when she noticed a stain of red torn onto the woman's shirt. Her fist tightened at the sight and her eyes narrowed of their own accord. "You're hurt."

Elsa looked down and shrugged it off. "It's nothing really. Nothing more than a scratch."

"That man touched you," the girl interrupted, not hearing what the older woman had said. Her jaw was set tight and the huntress could see a muscle work under the skin as the girl struggled to calm herself.

Anna's hands shot up and grasped at the older woman's collar. Her fingers worked quickly and undid the top few buttons of Elsa's shirt, nearly ripping them in her haste.

"Anna!"

The vampire took no heed to the call and pushed the shirt down passed the woman's left shoulder.

"What are you doing? This isn't the place." And it really wasn't, Elsa thought. A rush of heat flooded her face and her eyes glanced to the side. They were outside still. And in the middle of an ally. Granted it was late into the night, and the chances of being seen were slim, but that alone wasn't enough to make this situation any less mortifying.

Anna pushed the woman back and held her firmly against the wall. Elsa watched as the dainty fangs the vampire usually wore lengthened, and her heart picked up at the sight.

"And he hurt you," the younger woman continued, her face growing fierce. "He deserves far worse than a dart in the eye," Anna said darkly.

Elsa's head shot up at the sound of Anna's voice. The younger woman didn't sound like herself. It wasn't just the words that seemed so unlike Anna, but the timbre of her voice as well. It sounded deep, and smooth, and so... mature. Her body shook at the sound.

_Oh my god,_ Elsa thought. She felt her knees go weak and her body shaking. A thought came to mind that had her face flaming. She realized then, slightly horrified with herself, that it wasn't the desire to flee that had her trembling so, but the desire of something else entirely.

Elsa forced her eyes shut. She had no right to be having such thoughts. The only reason Anna acted like this was because of those damned instincts. The girl was oblivious to what she was like when the creature took over. It lent to her an allure that guided every action, influenced every movement, to take on a more.. _sensual _tone.

And that frustrated Elsa to no end.

"If you'd just let me take care of him," Anna continued, "you'll see that what happened to him was only a small pittance. Little more than a slap on the wrist. He wouldn't have died so quickly. I would've made sure he got what he deserved." Anna reached down to grasp the woman's hands in her own. "I saw the way he looked at you, and that's no way any man should be looking at you." She lowered her head and stared at the cut across the older woman's collar. "But for now, let me take care of that mark he left on you." With that, Anna dragged her tongue along the length of the cut.

Elsa sucked in a breath.


End file.
